Gundam wing songfics
by NDebN
Summary: A compile of Gundam wing songfics, Various pairings, no timeline. You can read each songfic separately. Part 3: Even in Death Bed 6x?  No explicite lemon for now  v.o but a lot of angst-ish things
1. Part 1: Making memories6x2

**Disclaimer:** Gundam wing is not mine unfortunately -.o  
**Pairings:** Various, part 1: 6x2  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Well it's a compile of gundam songfics. Since I started writing I have a fascination with lyrics, this is why I probably write songfics easily. The reason for why I started this is else I will have too many single songfics in my list and this makes things easier to organize -.o

**Authors note:** Well anyone who has read my profile knows I'm going to do an advent sort of thing, this means starting the first of December(I know advent actually will start from the 28th of November) I will upload a chapter from any of my stories every day, I will keep track of my updates on my profile and also on my LiveJournal. This means I'm going on a rampage writing to make sure I will have enough stuff to upload, this is why I started this one -.o and I'm working on a 6x2 story, will probably be a long story considering it's already at 9000 words=.=. I know who I am will be update in a few weeks. I got a little further with revising Prince of music so I got enough to update, but I will update all before I start my advent idea -.o

**Song:** Making memories of us – Keith Urban

Gundam Wing songfics – Part 1: Making memories

A man opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling with his icy blue eyes. As something next to him moves his eyes move to the mass Chesnutt brown hair. Duo Maxwell was the name of the person attached to the mass of hair. A gundam pilot so dangerous, that he was called God of Death. Still he lay here and suddenly didn't look so dangerous as his reputation made him sound. The man with the blue eyes had felt something he had never felt before, he felt the urge to hold Duo so tight that nothing could hurt him. What he felt was beyond love for Duo, not just as a gundam pilot, but more so as Duo the person.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

"Zechs let me go." Duo said as he tried to get out of his arms that were tightly wrapped around Duo.

"Just a little longer." Zechs nuzzled his face into the place between the neck and shoulder of Duo, a series of feather light kisses made Duo shiver.

"Come on Zechs, not now, we gotta get to work." Duo murmured .

"I wish we could lay here forever." Said Zechs as he reluctantly let go of Duo.

"Tonight I'm all yours." Duo winked at Zechs. Zechs watched Duo go into the badroom, Duo's braid seemed to be dancing. He lay his head in the pillow, he wanted Duo, he had Duo, and still an urge to make love to Duo so he would never wanted anyone else was present in his eyes as well as in his heart.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Zechs knew every crook and curve of Duo's body, he dreamt about them often. He didn't dream about them because he was afraid to forget or even loose them. No he called them memories, memories of how he sees his lover. Of how his back arched when he wanted more. How he licked his lips when he was watching Zechs. He knew everything about Duo, he knew Duo's reactions better then is own. But nothing was more important to him than Duo's reactions.

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

Sometimes Zechs whished he knew more about Duo, who his parents were for instant. Since he would wanted to thank them for not caring, but maybe they had died or were murdered like his own parents. But Duo knew nothing of his time with parents.

Also he wondered what would have happened if they had met during the war. He probably wouldn't have fallen for his angel then, or not right away. But it would have been interesting to see how he could have kept Duo's attention all to himself.

Even though he had wishes, he was all too happy with the present.

"Zechs!" Duo came running at him, "You seemed somewhat in a daze, I doubt you notice how much you stand out in this crowd." Duo grinned at him.

"Only for you Duo, only for you." Said Zechs.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Loving Duo is easy, but earning his trust is harder. He may not lie, but he doesn't always tell the entire truth either. But making Duo trust you is an accomplishment at itself. Zechs was happy to say Duo trusted him. Zechs wanted nothing more than Duo's happiness, saying the right words at the right time helps a lot too. But in the end if Duo doesn't trust there cannot be love.

"What do you love about me?" Duo asked

"Everything." Said Zechs as he let his chin rest on Duo's shoulder.

"Everything is a lot to love." Said Duo.

"Yes it is, but I got forever to love everything." Said Zechs.

"Forever sounds good."

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

Zechs didn't care where he was as long as he was with Duo. He would follow Duo to the end of the world and back again if Duo wanted to be there.

"This is so beautiful."said Duo as he watched the sunset.

"Yes it is." Zechs did not watch the sunset, he watched Duo.

"I'm glad that you are here." Said Duo as he smiled at Zechs.

"As I am." Zechs leaned in and kissed Duo, "Let's set your friend free."

"Yes, I'm sure Hilde will love it here." Duo picked up the urn placed beside him.

"I'm sure she will." Zechs had never met Hilde, but he knew she must have been amazing to be able to befriend his Duo. Duo had been broken when Hilde died in a stupid fire. Zechs had been there making everything alright.

"Goodbye Hilde." Said Duo as he released the ashes from the urn at the same time his tears seemed to fall.

"Come here Duo." Said Zechs as he hugged his Lover, he would be there for Duo.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

"I'm home." Sounded Duo's voice through the apartment.

"Welcome home." Said Zechs as he appeared in the hallway taking Duo's coat. "Tired Love?"

"Yes, it was a long and hard mission." Said Duo as he curled up on the couch with his eyes closed.  
"Well you are home now." Said Zechs as he kissed the forehead of Duo.

"Yes home." As Zechs wanted to retreat to the kitchen to finish their dinner Duo stopped him from going by grabbing his sleeve. "Not yet, stay here. Give me another kiss."

Zechs was more than happy to oblige to his lovers request and curled next to Duo on the couch, plaguing him with kisses.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

Zechs had made more memories now, then he could remember from the war, the war had became a blur in the back of his mind. Duo had given him those good memories and Zechs would, if he had any say in it, spend a lifetime loving Duo. Loving Duo was the best thing. Zechs stared at an photo album the words on that album said it all "MEMORIES OF US"

The end.

Authors note: This song was just screaming to be made into a songfic. I almost wanted to make the ending sad again by making one of the two dead . But I convinced myself I could do it with keeping them both alive hehehe XD

Don't forget to review, flame or whatever you call what you do -.o


	2. Part 2: California King Bed6x2

**Disclaimer:** Gundam wing is not mine unfortunately (v.o)  
**Pairings:** Various, part 2: 6x2 read the authors notes for why =.=  
**Rating:** K+-ish  
**Summary:** Well it's a compile of gundam songfics. Since I started writing I have a fascination with lyrics, this is why I probably write songfics easily. The reason for why I started this is else I will have too many single songfics in my list and this makes things easier to organize (v.o)

**Thanks to the reviewers and the people who have put this ongoing thing on their alert [glomps]**

**Authors note:** Well actually I had a different songfic ready for uploading, but I was saving it for the 1st of December, but this song I fell in love with it *o* Because of that I wanted to share it with you guys right away. I am in love with this songfic, sort of, at least for now. Also the ending leaves a lot to speculate about hehehehe (v.o) Also for the other songfics I have also other pairings, but well this probably stays my favorite hehehe. So have fun the note below is for "Nothing what it seems" readers (v.o)

Btw "Nothing is what it seems" is progressing nicely, already planned two chapters ahead, which is a first for me=.=; Well the second chapter is almost ready, but more busy with plotting and so on -.-;

**Song:** Rihanna – California King Bed !really take this song and then start reading *o*go to youtube (v.o)!

**Gundam wing songfic – part 2: California King Bed**

We met in the city and just as soon as our love started it also ended. I'm not sad, I'm not angry, because I got wonderful memories.

We met while the sun was setting in the sea, I lost him again when the sun was setting in the sea again a day later. We had a wicked day.

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that just felt like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It feels more than distance between us  
_

When we first met he smiled at me sly and he captured my heart with that one smile. I didn't understand it then, but now thinking back I know that was the moment I fell in love.

"I saw you standing there and you looked beautiful, I wondered if you wanted to dance." He asked, he looked somewhat shy, but he was most definitely the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Long blond hair and an ass to eat, what can I say I'm just human, if I weren't gay I would have became it at that very moment.

"Yes I'd love to." We danced till the sun came up and wished it never ended.

"I don't want to go home just yet." He admitted, I felt the same as him. This moment had to be able to last a bit longer than this.

"I have an hotel room near here, we could go there." I saw his eyes widen slightly at my words. Now he knew I didn't wanted to end this evening either.

_In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king_

That night still seems like a dream to me, he was so sassy to invite me to his hotel room. But I didn't want to lose his violet eyes a moment out of my sight. I wanted to imprint them forever in my memory.

His uncertain hands on my body made me shiver more than any experienced hands could do and while he looked at me uncertain with those violet eyes I knew that I loved him.

"You look so very much like a cat to me, my little kitten." I said, I didn't know where I got the words from but it fitted his slender posture as he crawled over me.

"You are more like a tiger." He grinned at me, not sure why I was more like a tiger, but he already started to explain, I must have looked a bit wondering.

"It's your eyes, they are very intense like tiger eyes." While he said that he slid the bangs of my hair to the side and let his hand cup my face. I kissed his sweet lips.

_Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm to arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last nite on these sheets  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It feels more than distance between us_

As the morning came you held me tightly afraid to let go, but I was also afraid. Afraid of going back and knowing what could have been. But we were meant to let each other go, I know that now.

"I ordered breakfast." he said to me as came from the bathroom, I walked a bit uncomfortable but it was worth it.

"Did I hurt you much?" he asked as he came up from the floor and hugged me.

"It's okay, it was worth it." As I looked into his eyes I was damn sure of it I smiled one of my most brilliant smiles.

"You know it's illegal to smile like that to a fragile soul." His mouth was close to my ear and his ragged breath made me shiver. He kissed me in my neck and I knew we wouldn't think about breakfast for a while.

_In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king_

My little kitten was so fierce this morning but now he seems slightly withdrawn, it's only inevitable. He's sulking in the tub and I gently massage the conditioner into his hair. If I didn't know better I would really have said that he was a cat, almost purring at my touch.

"This feels good." His words seem far away, I try not to notice it.

"Yes it does." I say, we might not be talking about the same thing but still I want to convey my feelings into words.

"It's getting late." He says, trying hard to not show the hurt.

"Yes it is, we should get out." I say, it hurt me too.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got better  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming_

As our departure drew closer I couldn't stand the silence. I wanted to ask so much that moment, but things kept me from asking. As I watched him get dressed my feelings grew confused, but still I couldn't get myself to ask anything.

"This is is it." He said, I knew he was getting ready to leave.

"Yes." My yes was painful cutting through the silence. There were no when will I see you again or here's my phone number. Just two strangers that made memories together in a king-sized bed.

The goodbye lasted long as I look back on it, both reluctant to walk out of each other's lives.

"I have to go." He said, he stood before me while I was sitting on the bed. One last kiss that lasted longer than I can remember. As he walked away I remember that held onto his sleeve for a moment and as soon as I let go I knew this was the end.

_In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king_

As I walked out of the door I looked one more time, he looked sad and somewhat relieved. As I closed the door I held onto the doorknob longer then needed. A part of me wished that he would came running after me. But he wouldn't just like he knew I wouldn't go back. This doesn't mean I won't miss him, but this memory will last me a long time. Even when all the aristocrats in the world are done talking I will still have this memory.

After he was gone I was alone and curled up in the middle of the king-sized bed. His smell still lingered and even though he would soon be miles away. I wanted to cherish our memories a little longer. I wouldn't have to leave the hotel room till the next morning and then I had to report for duty.

_In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
My California king_

"Maxwell reporting for duty ma'am." I said a light haired woman looked at me and nodded.

"Milliardo, you are back." My sister said as I entered the breakfast room.  
"Yes I'm back." I smiled at her.

**The end.**

**Authors note:** So so? How'd you like it….I'm loving it. I know I shouldn't say something like that about my own writing. In this songfic I switch perspective a lot, I hope it doesn't bother you too much. My writing style tends to change according to how I want to convey the feelings of the story. Well gimme something like a review for this songfic, since I am loving it hehehe. Just kidding, just do whatever you feel like doing (v.o)


	3. Part 3: Even in Death 6x?

**Disclaimer:** Gundam wing is not mine unfortunately .o  
**Pairings:** Various, part 3: 6x?, if you can guess who the other is then you get a cookie =^.^=  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Well it's a compile of gundam songfics. Since I started writing I have a fascination with lyrics, this is why I probably write songfics easily. The reason for why I started this is else I will have too many single songfics in my list and this makes things easier to organize .o

**Authors note: **Well this song has been in my head for a year of so, and I needed to write a fic with it, I knew that much, it became really a mad man talking =.= I still suggest for all my songfics to be read with the song on repeat ^.^

Btw something...I'm so sorry I'm uploading the stories everytime in the nick of time...but well I blame my computer... today for the first time in a few days my IE and Firefox are working properly again...yay for me *o*

**Song:** Even in death by Evanescence

**Gundam wing songfics – part 3: Even in Death**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

They told me he died, I wouldn't believe it, I won't believe it, not until I've seen prove. But how can you survive that. I won't waver, I won't believe he's dead, because he is still out there, he must be.  
In the shadows of the night I see him approach me, in the daylight I hear his words in the wind. He's everywhere, in every action I make. You never left did you?

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

I can feel his embrace in the dead of night, he needs me I can feel it. He wants me, I want him, I want him to take me. They look at me as if I'm crazy, but I know I'm not crazy, you are still there and still here. Never look at me like that, never give up again. Nobody can take me from you, I will follow you.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

They are binding me here, but I will be free soon, I will be soon with you my love. Wait for me, I'm almost there, I can feel your touch, your smell divulges me into your warm embrace. They still say it, that I'm crazy, but I know I'm not. I'm coming my love I will follow your shadow to where you are. Don't you hear the angels sing, they sing because I have almost found you my love.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Talk to me more my love, tell me everything will be okay. I want to stay with you forever, don't ever leave again, my love. Will you stay with me, I want you to stay. I will follow you anywhere.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Tell me this is enough, tell me you love me. Tell me I can hold you, You are there I can see your shadow. Tell me what you want, yes, it's their fault. He came for you, he won't believe me when I say that you are still alive. He thinks I'm crazy too, isn't that crazy.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

I'm almost near you my love, he's still here yes. He still thinks I'm crazy love. I know you are still alive, but he can't see you, only I can, because I love you. Yes I will stay forever. I love you, I will always love you. Why won't you embrace me, yes embrace me. Tell me you stay with me forever. Tell me they are wrong, tell me you are here. Tell them they should go, I want to stay here in your arms my love.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

They still don't believe me, they want to chase you out, I won't let them. I will stay with you, for I love you.

"Doctor, do something." A girl shoked.

"I'm sorry, I can't help him anymore." The doctor hanged his head low.

"I want my brother back." The girl cried.

"Relena, the shock of losing him is just too big for him, he can't deal." A man voice sounded and she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh Heero, it's just isn't fair!" She cried and clinged to him.

_People die, but real love is forever._

**The End**

**Authors note: **Even though I have a 6x2 obsession, when he has to lose his mind it won't be over Duo, but over this one hehehehe. So who is it? (v.o)  
So do your thing, flame, review or whatever you call it what you do (v.o)


End file.
